A Journey Beyond
by Infinity8Kyaun
Summary: Ash has gotten a letter to participate in a tournament where cream of the crop trainers from around the world are chosen to battle it out. Many old friends will and new friends await at the Pokemon League World Tournament( I suck at summaries) XxxxAccepting OC'sxxxX.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

_Italics-Thoughts_

Elipses

...

It was a breezy day in Pallet Town; the weather was nice and the atmosphere was peaceful. Cries of several pokemon could be heard in the distance along with the occasional laugh from a raven-haired trainer.

Ash had just returned from the Unova region a week ago and is now relaxing back home in Pallet Town. He decided to take a break from traveling and decided to play with his pokemon at Professor Oak's ranch to free his mind from his crippling wanderlust.

Sliding doors could be heard open as grass was heard crunching under lab boots.

"Ash, I've just recieved a letter for you from the Pokemon World League." Professor Oak said as he walked over to Ash. Ash stopped laughing as his Gible was tickling him on the grass. He brushed himself off and stood up. The grey haired man was holding a dark blue envelope sealed with a white P.

"Pokemon World League?" Ash inquired as he took the letter.

"Yes, yes. The Pokemon World League is a high prestige organization that invites trainers with skill and potential to battle it out at a week long tournament. Only 100 trainers are invited each year so you are very lucky Ash Ketchum." Oak finished smiling.

"Professor Oak have you ever been to the tournament?"

"Oh I've actually participated in it and believe me when I say I've never battled as hard as I've had to in my travels. Those trainers were on a whole other level than even the Elite Four in some cases."

"Woah, that's intense Professor"

"Yeah, but it was some of the best times of my life. I saw so many unique people and trainers and such a small area that still to this day I couldn't forget them. Even though I lost, those are times I will cherish as long I live."

...

Ash had returned home with his Pikachu and went to his room to reivew the letter he recieved. The boy practically ran into his house and knocked over his mom in the living room as she was sweeping.

"Ash Dylan Ketchum! You **better** have a good reason for running into my house and knocking me down!" Delia screamed while her son pulled her up from the floor.

"MomIgotinvitedtobattleinaonceinalifetimetournamentandIhavetogoreallybadorelseIwillmissoutsorryaboutknockingyoudowngottagoloveyou!"Ash kissed his mom on the cheek and ran to his room.

"What?"

...

Ash closed his door, sat on his bed and whipped the letter out his pocket. He opened the envelope and proceeded to take the letter out, which was hand written in grey ink. The letter read as:

_Dear Ash Ketchum,_

_You have been selected due to your high skill as a trainer and your courageous, selfless actions to compete in the Pokemon World League Tournament. This tournament will have the strongest trainers from all over the Pokemon World, each the top of their generation. Snowpoint City Stadium will be the location of the tournament and will begin in 2 days time. You are permitted to bring 2 guests only and your letter as proof of invitation. The grand prize will be announced at the stadium once all combatants arrive. We look forward to your arrival at the tournament. _

_ Get Ready to Battle,_

_ PWL_

"Woah, the Pokemon World League tournament sounds intense... I'm so totally going to be there!" Ash had shouted and pumped his fist in the air. Pikachu had balled up a fist and sparked electricity in excitement.

"Do you know how many awesome trainers will be there! Maybe we will run into some of our old friends like Tyson or even Paul!"

Many thoughts ran through Ash's mind he didn't know what to do with himself. The excitement was giving him the jitters.

"Pikachu, it did say two guests so who should I invite?"

"Pikapi?"

Ash had stood from his bed and started pacing around his room while rubbing his chin. He paced for about 5 minutes after snapping his fingers and running down stairs to his videophone.

"Hello, can I speak to Paul?"

Paul appeared on the screen.

"What's up Ash?"Paul smirked at the trainer he finally respected.

"So I have received this letter from the Pokemon League to participate in a tournament, have you?"

"No actually, but I'm fine with that because I'm still learning how to become friends with my pokemon."

"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany me as a guest?"

"Why?"

"I know you plan before you battle someone strong and I need an adviser to oversee training and help formulate battle plans, so could you help do that?"

"Sure, as an apology for the Sinnoh League."

"Okay, meet me at Snowpoint City tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon."

...

It was a day after Ash had recieved the letter. His mother was gracious enough to buy luxury ferry tickets from Vermillion port to Snowpoint City, seeing as her son was the cream of the crop and he deserved only the best.

Ash was on the top deck of the ferry eating with his Pikachu, well more so he was eating and Pikachu was drinking ketchup.

"Ash? Is that you?" A girl with large purple hair said as she approached the raven-haired boy.

Ash turned around to look at the girl who addressed him and jumped out his seat.

"Iris! What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to battle in a tournament at Snowpoint City! I assume you were too, but I'm surprised they let **little kids** too."

"Don't call me a little kid Iris! I could quash you anyday and Cilan isn't here to protect you!" Ash was tired of always being called a little kid by Iris and he wanted to deal with her once and for all.

"What are you going to do about it **little kid**." Iris mocked the boy and stuck her tongue out.

"We are going to battle, me versus you! A two on two and if I win you have to stop calling me little kid!" Ash said as he balled his fist.

"Fine, but you won't win!"

"You want to bet?"

...

"I choose you, go Staraptor and Charizard!" Ash cried as he sent out the large bird and fire lizard.

"Time for battle, go Dragonite and Excadrill!" Iris screeched as a metallic mole and a humanoid orange dragon appeared.

A breeze blew over the battleground on the ferry. The referee arrived to observe the battle between Ash and Iris. He swung his arms down which held to flags as he yelled.

"Begin!"

...

AU: How was that guys? Please review or pm me. I will be accepting OC's by PM or review. Use the form below

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality

Pokemon:


End file.
